


Idolatria

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Alguns acham que você é cego. Outros acham que você apenas é fraco.





	Idolatria

Alguns acham que você é cego. Outros acham que você apenas é fraco.

Você não se importa sobre essas opiniões. Apenas a opinião de uma pessoa é realmente importante. E ela te aceitou como seu marido.

Alguns acham que vocês enlouqueceram em Azkaban e talvez elas estejam certas. Não importa. Quer seja loucura ou não ela parece mais bela agora do que nunca, mais radiante, mais livre, mais brutal.

Você se sente grato de apenas olhar de apreciar e você aceita todo o resto que ela oferece. Seus beijos e seus gritos. Seus punhos fechados contra a sua pele ou suas caricias. Tudo você aceita de bom grado.

Ela ama outro, você consegue enxergar isso e você não é fraco.

Você apenas sabe que você não pode esperar que uma deusa te ame com todo o seu coração.

 


End file.
